


Welcome to Smash

by CTFMeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Animal Dicks, Blow Jobs, Cuntboy, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Futa on Male, Futanari, Genital Swap, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: Byleth may not have had the best reception upon entering Smash House, but he's absolutely sure things will get better from now on. Unfortunately for him, Byleth still has to go through a hazing ritual where Zelda takes his dick with a magic bracelet fucks him with it. As the night wears on, other smash girls come and take their turns with the new recruit and their own expansive collection of dicks from past hazings. Will Byleth find the ritual too much and quit, or will he plant his  feet, stick his ass up, and prove to everyone he has what it takes to stay?
Relationships: Bayonetta (Bayonetta)/My Unit | Byleth, Zelda/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 17





	1. Byleth's Test of Skill

“Haaahhh...”

A long-winded sigh escaped Byleth’s trembling lips. The professor could feel his heart clearly pounding through his chest as the cold metal of the smooth medical chair pressed against his bare skin. He was afraid, he was anxious. Byleth didn’t really know if he could go through with this. Of course, becoming a part of the prestigious Super Smash Brothers tournament was a very honoring experience. But... Did he really have to do all this to be accepted? Could he really go through with it to the end?

“Hmmphh...”

Another sigh blew through Byleth’s mouth, though this one much more determined and fiercer. No, now was not the time to be doubting himself! Byleth had gone through so much to get invited into this tournament. All of his students back home were supporting and cheering him. After all he’d done, he couldn’t let them down. And all the critics and haters that despised his inclusion were expecting- _hoping_ he would lose. He could prove them all wrong. Byleth was ready to prove that he was more than ready to compete with all the fighters from around the universe, and no strange custom would prevent him from holding back!

“Jeez, relax Byleth!” The peppy, young princess Zelda spoke calmly, a warm gentle smile spread across her face. “The process is super safe and painless. There’s really nothing to worry about!”

Zelda’s words were of no relief for Byleth however. It was not the process that had Byleth concerned, but rather the act itself. Byleth’s eyes glazed over Zelda’s equally naked body and towards her hands, where he could notice two bright, golden glimmers, the glimmers of the two bracelets that would end up swapping around their genitals.

These apparently formed part some sort of initiation ritual. Each fighter would have to undergo a series of ‘tests’ with the opposite gender’s genitals. If they refused, they would be forced to leave. If they went through the test, they would be able to stay, but their performance during the tests would determine what type of genitalia they would retain afterwards. Basically, if Byleth did well, he would be able to pick and choose to keep any penis or vagina he desired, and if he didn’t do well, he’d be stuck with some random fighter’s junk. So it was very possible that Byleth would never see his dick after today, a prospect that haunted him to his core.

Which only made Zelda’s calm attitude all the more haunting. The blonde Hylian princess stood in the middle of this plain, whitish, laboratory-looking room with a bright smile in her face. There was no sort of embarrassment or inhibition at the fact that she was showing him her whole naked body, or that there was an equally bare stranger before her very eyes. The way she carried the bracelets in her hand with glowing excitement just showed Byleth how used to this Zelda had grown.

“Here!” The girl extended her hand towards Byleth, handing him one of the open bracelets she was carrying. Byleth reluctantly took the bracelet away from her hands, though he was obviously not as enthused as Zelda was from the prospect.

“It’s pretty simple to use.” Zelda continued. “All you gotta do is close it around your crotch like this...”

With a careful motion, Zelda brought the golden bracelet towards her nether region. Its circumference was wide enough she could easily fit the entirety of her pussy within the bracelet’s insides, letting her securely fasten around her organ. Byleth repeated her movements closely, opening the bracelet to wrap it around his entire flaccid member before shutting it close.

“Oh! And make sure you get the balls too!” Zelda added excitedly. “Unless you’re into that kinky kinda stuff hehe... Once it’s closed tight, just press it against your skin-” Zelda pushed the ring against her pelvis, her skin effortlessly easing around it, and Byleth did the same, though his hands were much more unsteady as a twinge of nervousness flowed through his mind.

“Then press this button on the side.” Zelda’s dainty fingers pressed into a tiny little button on the bracelet’s left side, an action which Byleth dutifully followed. “And...”

A sharp prickle suddenly surged from the bracelet, causing Byleth to gasp loudly. It was more out of surprise than pain though, as foreign magical energies began to bubble from within his crotch. An odd warmth filled his penis whole, causing it to shine with an ethereal white glow that was almost blinding. There was no sort of pain, there was no sort of uncomfortable aching. But as the professor stared down upon his glowing groin, Byleth watched inch after inch of his penis disintegrate into nothingness with amazement. By this point the professor no longer needed to hold the ring with his hand, for the bracelet had firmly secured itself to his body while it transferred his cock to another person.

When the glowing ended and the warmth dissipated from Byleth’s crotch, the genital swap had reached its conclusion. The ring on Byleth’s crotch gracelessly fell onto the chair below with a loud metal clang, no longer held up by anything. Byleth breathed out heavily, his heart pumping a thousand miles an hour. Staring down at his crotch, Byleth found no trace of his old penis. His groin looked painfully smooth, almost as if there was nothing there. Except there _was_ something there. The warmth that had come from the bracelet’s magic had been replaced with a brand-new type of warmth. Byleth felt it twitching lightly in the open air, its insides shifting like they were settling into their new surroundings. There was no doubt, the genital swap had been a total success and he now possessed Zelda’s vagina.

“Voila!” Zelda chanted happily. “The genital exchange is complete! Pretty cool, huh?” The princess pridefully asked, her right hand slowly drifting onto Byleth’s cock and giving it a few hearty pumps as if it had always been hers.

“...” Byleth couldn’t manage to come up with any response. All he could do was stare down at his new pussy with a muddled uncertain feeling.

The organ rested neatly at the tip of his crotch, between the place where his penis and balls would have once been. A tiny cylindrical clit poked out at the top, with two tender labia parting open below to reveal a slender, damp slit. Tiny little yellow hairs sprouted above the vagina, looking like they’d been recently trimmed. Byleth really didn’t want to think about it in the slightest. Yet... He couldn’t shake this subtle curiosity that filled his mind. Whether it was from his own perverted thoughts or the general curious nature of human beings, Byleth couldn’t tell. All he knew is that he yearned to learn how it felt. He wanted to touch his vagina.

Gulping loudly, the green-haired man’s hands slowly floated down towards his crotch. His fingers stopped just a couple of inches away from his labia, its warmth flowing forth freely. With his index finger extended, his digit gently pushed forward-

“Aaaahhh~” A pleasured gasp escaped Byleth’s mouth.

The reaction was instantaneous. The moment Byleth’s finger touched his pussy, a wave of static electricity spread out through his body, feeling his every inch with a warm, pleasant buzz. His clitoris twitched excitedly within its little hood, his pussy starting to leak juices of arousal. Even Byleth’s cheeks grew red with blood, the professor fully caught off guard by such a reaction. It seemed this thing was much more sensitive than he’d expected it to be. The pleasure that had suddenly spread through his body had been quite odd, to say the least. He didn’t know how to describe it but... It didn’t feel bad in the slightest.

“Oh my goddess!”

Suddenly, Byleth’s train of thought was interrupted by Zelda, who’s voice seemed to carry even more vigor and ecstasy than before. The man quickly turned his head up to look back at his companion. Like him, it seemed like Zelda had found herself quite intrigued by her new organ. With a brilliant, blissful expression on her face, both of the princess’ hands firmly wrapped around the shaft of Byleth’s cock, which was now in a deeply erect state.

“Y-You’re much bigger than I thought!” Zelda spoke with a breathy enthusiastic tone. “From seeing you flaccid, I expected something smaller but... You’re a real grower~!”

Byleth’s cock certainly looked large, especially on Zelda’s smaller frame. The girl could barely wrap her hands on the erect dick, which pushed out of her crotch a full 6 and a half inches. His two balls clung close below, each one throbbing with eager sperm, and a frizzly bush of green pubes hung just above his dick. Perhaps he should have shaved it off, seeing how Zelda’s cunt was much cleaner. But it was too late for that now. Byleth had to admit, it was very strange seeing his own erect penis on top of another person’s body. Much stranger however was the way Byleth’s pussy lustfully pulsated at the sight. It was probably just the oddness of the situation getting to him. There was no way Byleth was into that, right?

“Ah! I-I can’t be getting distracted like this!” Zelda suddenly yelped with distress, though it seemed a part of her really wished to continue playing with her new appendage. “N-Now that you’re ready, we need to get you to the ritual area!”

Giving a sharp head nod, Byleth slowly climbed down the table and onto the floor. His legs staggered a bit as they started supporting his weight again, the strange new buzzing in his groin making his balance a bit wonky. Thankfully, this only lasted a couple of seconds, and as soon as Byleth recovered, the pair started to make their way towards the door on the opposite side of the room without any further delay. The room itself wasn’t too large, so the walk wasn’t terribly wrong. However, as Byleth marched forth, he couldn’t help but feel strange as he walked without his penis for the first time. His crotch felt empty, his legs still moving cautiously as if to avoid crushing a phantom member. Byleth felt as if he needed to fill this emptiness inside his crotch with something, but he wasn’t quite sure what that meant.

Once the pair finally arrived at the set of large metal doors, Zelda confidently walked forward and unlocked them. The princess quickly turned her face towards Byleth, shooting him a soft, tender smile that would make one think there wasn’t a huge erect cock currently hanging down from her crotch. Then, with a mighty tug, the girl yanked each of the doors back, letting them burst wide open. Byleth had expected to see a similar room on the opposite end of the doors: Something cold, white and soulless like the strange laboratory room he currently found himself in.

However, as the man stepped forth into this new space, what he’d found couldn’t have been further from the truth. Instead of some creepy, dead hospital hallway, the room Byleth was currently standing in looked like it was plucked out of a high-end club. Fancy red wallpapers hugged the walls, giving the room a warm mellow tone. Candles and chandeliers served as illumination, creating a soft glow that perfectly set a romantic mood. The floor was covered in a silky red carpet that was much fluffier than any animal Byleth had ever felt. And to top it all off, a myriad of comfortable couches and beds littered the entire room, each one perfect for any sort of sexual exchange. Byleth had to admit, he was totally impressed. He’d never been somewhere as fancy as this!

Furniture and décor weren’t the only interesting features of this room, however. In fact, compared to its occupants, the room might as well have been your average bedroom. Throughout the entire room, Byleth could clearly observe a multitude of characters performing all sort of perverted acts together. Like him and Zelda, it seemed like each and every one of their crotches had been modified in some magical way, providing them with genitals they hadn’t been born with.

On the righthand side he could see the powerful Hylian hero Link, lying face down against a couch while the mysterious ninja Sheik continuously slammed her pelvis into his pussy with full dominance. Though he might have looked like an impressive, unbeatable warrior at some point, the Link that currently laid beneath Sheik was basically melting. His face was deformed into an utterly blissful expression, his body shivering with the purest of ecstasy. With how he moaned out girlishly from every one of Sheik’s commanding pumps, one could have easily mistaken him for nothing more than a horny flat-chested nymph.

Not that Sheik seemed to be faring much better. The usually tempered, controlled ninja seemed to be losing her cool as she continuously thrust her member back and forth into Link’s pussy. Pleasured pants and gasps constantly escaped her mouth, her expression turned rugged and uncomfortable. Any semblance of cognitive thought had clearly been wiped from her mind in favor of pure, animalistic desire. With how bestial and lust-dripped her every motion was, it looked more like Sheik’s penis was controlling her than the other way around. 

Since Byleth was quite far away from them, he couldn’t quite notice whose genitals each one of them possesse, though a quick cursory glance at both of their crotches would quickly explain how the two found themselves in this situation. Protruding mightily from Sheik’s pelvis was a massive throbbing ebony penis. Its girth and size were so tremendous, they could easily compare with those of a horse. From the frizzly forest of blazing orange pubes that surrounded the mast whole, one could easily identify this member as the mighty penis of the King of Evil Ganondorf, which was currently filling Sheik with the strength to absolutely pummel Link’s tight pussy.

As for Link, the origin of his organ was a bit harder to decipher. The skin color surrounding his pussy was still light, though perhaps a bit lighter than his own. The vaginal lips of his cunt were puffy, and its insides quite soft. There was an almost regal aura to his pussy, as if only the highest quality of cocks were allowed inside. But perhaps the most telling factor was the way the golden pubes above his pussy were shaped in the shape of a mushroom, instantly indicating that this had once been Princess Peach’s tight pussy.

Meanwhile, on the left side of the room, two other couples were currently involved deep in the act of copulation as well. The duo of white-haired ladies Robin and Corrin sat side by side on one of the couches. Their faces were lovingly pushed together as the two shared an intimate, loving kiss while their hands eagerly groped each other’s breasts. And down below in their crotches, where two enormous cocks protruded unabashedly and erect, the two submissive Fire Emblem lords Roy and Chrom were busying themselves thoroughly sucking each one of the girl’s dicks.

The act seemed to be like a quaint little lover swap between the two girls. On the left, Roy was hungrily slurping on Robin’s member, with energy and need that made up for his lack of experience. While on the right, Chrom used up his brute strength and speed to utterly slobber over Corrin’s penis. It seemed Robin and Corrin were absolutely ecstatic, their hips pumping upwards rhythmically as they felt their boys’ tender tongues slip around their shafts. And judging from the way Roy greedily masturbated his pussy with both hands as Chrom tenderly prodded his pussy with his digits, it was obvious every party was truly enjoying themselves in the exchange, not a single care for appearance given as they indulged themselves in their lust.

Of course, such powerful desire could only be fueled by powerful organs, and the dicks and pussies that were attached to the group’s crotches were of the highest quality. Robin’s dick was impressively large and strong. Though it rested at a meager 3-inches when flaccid, once it reached its erect state it expanded to a girthy 9-inches. Like its owner, it could take heavy punishment, deal massive damage, and its first cumshot was as potent as a K.O. Punch. With a cute, almost infantile bush of frizzly black pubic hair above the shaft, a dick this strong had once been the property of the famous fighter Little Mac.

Corrin’s penis was very mighty as well. Though not as girthy and mighty as Robin’s, what it lacked in size it more than made up for in raw explosive power. The penis was slender and well built, a clean shave giving it an impeccable appearance. Its motions were precise, and despite being quite hefty, it could easily slip in anywhere. When it came to cum production however, it was second to none. The member’s magnificent balls could produce explosions after explosions of cum that could overwhelm even the most experienced of whores. Such a combination of power and stealth meant this penis could have only belonged to the sneaky secret agent Snake.

Out of all of them, the easiest one to decipher would have to be Roy’s. The skin around the boy’s crotch area was very white, as in _literally_ white. From its labia to its clit, its insides and even its juices, it was all tones of white and grey as if it had been pulled from a black and white movie. It would not be farfetched to say the pussy currently attached to Roy’s body once belonged to Wii Fit Trainer. And if that wasn’t enough evidence, its fully impeccable and shaven exterior and its flexible and stretchy insides would surely remove any sort of remaining doubt.

Finally there was Chrom, who’s tight pussy at the tip of his crotch contrasted with his muscular, manly physique. This organ didn’t have any sort of hair to shred a clue on who its owner might have been, though its insides could be quite telling. The pussy on Chrom’s body was ferocious. Its vice-like grip could instantly squeeze the cum out of any cock that entered, and its flexible nature allowed the insertion of all sorts of object. From its commanding, dominant nature, it was clear such a fierce pussy had been trained by the famous bounty hunter Samus.

The final couple Byleth could observe were Rosalina and Daisy, who were kneeling atop one of the couches close to the central path where he and Zelda were walking. Eyes closed and hands tenderly interlocked together, the two royal princesses were kissing each other fiercely. And not just with their mouths either, as the tips of their large cocks lovingly nuzzled together every time their hips would hungrily thrust forward. There was no sort of penetration, but this didn’t seem to deter the girls in the slightest. Merely frotting their cocks in unision seemed to bring enough pleasure to each one of them that the two clearly looked like they had lost their minds to the ecstasy of arousal.

Being much closer to this developing scene, Byleth could observe each of the girl’s organ with more detail. The two seemed eerily similar, almost as if they were mirrored cocks. They both throbbed with terrible strength, looking like they’d be able to pound any pussy into submission. While the two girls above them seemed involve themselves in a heavily romantic exchange, it seemed like their cocks below were fighting for dominance, each one pushing the other with further force. The only real difference Byleth found between any of them were the color of their pubic regions, a jet black for Rosalina while a golden sparkle for Daisy. With a little bit of deduction, it became apparent that these had been the dicks of Ryu and Ken.

The way each princess thrust their hip forward with such intensity and passion, Byleth couldn’t help but stare for a moment. His cheeks became flushed, eyes growing dazed as his mind slowed down. Their motions looked so appetizing, so hot... But, it was almost as if there was something missing, as if it was incomplete. That was when the image of Byleth stuck between the two lovely ladies taking both of their dicks at the same time flashed in his mind. He would be down on all fours below them, with Rosalina’s cock slipping deep into his cunt while Daisy’s cock plunged into his mouth. Byleth’s pussy trembled fiercely in response, quickly snapping him out of his temporary trance. Byleth shook his head wildly. What the hell had that been!? Did he... Did he really just fantasize about being fucked by two girls with dick? No... It must have been the oddness of the room getting to him, or perhaps some odd side effects brought on by the genital swap. There was absolutely no way Byleth was into that kind of stuff, right?

“Hey Byleth!” Again, Byleth’s train of thought was derailed by Zelda’s ever peppy voice. “The first challenge is over here.” She kindly motioned towards her.

Byleth took a deep breath. He had bigger fish to fry at the moment. Taking his attention away from the series of perverts, he continued walking forth along a narrow path through the middle of the room. Though even before arriving, Byleth could already observe what laid at its opposite end. Sitting atop a throne-like chair in the middle of the room was yet another woman. Her body was curvy and slender, with her legs crossed and her arms resting on the armrests in a menacing position. Unruly, short black hair decorated her head, along with a matching set of fancy black glasses for her face. The expression she bore was unlike any Byleth had seen before, filled with total dominance and a menacing grin that sent shivers down his spine. This was the so-called Umbral Witch, Bayonetta.

“Welcome, professor~” Bayonetta spoke with feign warmth as she saw the man approach, as if she didn’t even consider him human. “So glad you could make it.”

“...” Ever the conversationalist, Byleth replied with nothing, his eyes merely narrowing with anger as he stared upon the cocky lady.

“I can see princess Zelda has already taken your manhood~” Bayonetta licked her lips with excitement, her eyes burying into Byleth’s cunt. “Wonderful~”

A red blush of embarrassment quickly propped on Byleth’s face. His hands flew to cover his crotch, his heart beating faster from Bayonetta’s ogling.

“Well, let’s not delay things further, shall we?” Bayonetta continued. “You know exactly why you’re here professor. You’re to pass several tests if you wish to stay in this tournament. And I’ve got your very first test right here~”

Sitting back against her throne, Bayonetta uncrossed her long beautiful legs, spreading them out to reveal an absolutely gigantic dick. Byleth had to gasp in awe at its tremendous size, almost mistaking it for some sort of animal dick before realizing it was one-hundred percent human. The penis throbbed happily in its erect form, with its fat pair of balls happily flopping down onto the seat below. It was easily bigger than Byleth, of ten inches in length at _least_. Frizzly, unkempt yellow hairs swarmed the entire shaft, dipping even into the ballsack. It was so rugged, large and hard, it looked like the penis of some sort of great mythical warrior.

“Your first test is to make sure you pleasure me with your mouth. _Thoroughly_.” Bayonetta cooed sadistically, her cock bobbing in pleasure at the idea of thoroughly tainting Byleth’s throat. “I’m going to make you work hard for it too, _boy_. Umbran Climax doesn’t come easy~”

For the first time in his life, Byleth didn’t say anything not because he didn’t wish to speak, but because he didn’t know _what_ to say. He merely stared on in shock, his breath caught at the back of his throat. Byleth had known he’d have to give away his penis and perform some sort of embarrassing task to be accepted, but he never expected it to be _this!_ Perhaps it was wishful thinking, but the idea that he’d have involve himself intimately with a dicked woman never crossed his mind. And much less with a penis that was _that_ big! Doubt began seeping into Byleth’s mind. Could he really do this?

“Do you like it?” Bayonetta asked coyly, basking in the way Byleth stared intently at her pulsing member. The witch gently grabbed her cock with her slender fingers and gave it a few tender pumps. “It once belonged to that famous vampire hunter Simon. Funny isn’t it? He was able to beat all sorts of monsters and vampires, but he couldn’t beat one little witch. Now he won’t ever get to feel the amazing sensations of his absolute snake trouser~”

Byleth gritted his teeth harshly. Bayonetta’s large dick was utterly intimidating. Her haunting words bore into his mind. The professor felt utterly afraid that he would lose his manhood, that he wasn’t going to be allowed to participate in the tournament. But he wasn’t about to back down now! Byleth already possessed another woman’s cunt, Bayonetta’s dick was erect and ready to be pleasured. No matter what it took, Byleth was going to make sure he’d prove his honor and retake his member!

“Well? What are you waiting for?” Bayonetta teased him, her malevolent grin mocking him in a merciless way. “Are you really going to chicken out now?”

Taking a deep breath, Byleth steeled his resolve and confidently marched forward. His face was stern, his body moving with determination. There was nothing that could stop him now, not even Bayonetta’s gigantic pussy-breaking cock. With a sharp downwards movement, the man sunk into his knees before the throne. His face stopped a merely a few inches away from her pulsating cock, though even from where he stood, the thick musk of manliness forced its way into his nose like a slap to his face. It reeked of cum and sweat, a tangy smell that would not let go of his nostrils. Byleth wanted nothing more than to turn away from the monster. But in this battle, retreat was no longer an option.

His body inched forward, his hands slowly wrapping around Bayonetta’s thick meatstick. Seeing the way his tough fingers could only barely manage to wrap around the shaft whole really put into perspective how big cock really was. It was almost unreal. If Byleth had been told this was some sort of inflated fetishy toy, he would have believed it. But the way Bayonetta’s cock throbbed within the man’s grasp, its warmth seeping into his fingers, left no doubt about how real it was. The dick’s pinkish bulbous dickhead shone with a brilliance that was almost taunting. At the same time, Byleth could feel Bayonetta’s eyes judgingly staring into the top of his head. It felt as if there was an insurmountable mountain in Byleth’s way, with all odds being against him. Could he really go through this? Could he climb to the other side and achieve victory? There was only one way to find out.

Shutting his eyes tightly and spreading his mouth wide open, Byleth pushed his head forward, clumsily wrapping his lips around the head of Bayonetta’s shaft. Instantly, the powerful, masculine flavor of cock seared into his tongue, causing the man to flinch in response. It was extremely bitter and musky, almost disgusting enough to make him want to gag. Such a reaction wasn’t a possibility at the moment however, as Bayonetta’s expectant eyes continued to look down upon the professor. All Byleth could do was man up and keep going.

Byleth’s mouth continued to slowly make its way down Bayonetta’s thick shaft, taking more and more of her length into his throat. The pole throbbed mightily inside his oral cavity, its combination of flavor, taste and warmth starting to muddle up his mind. He could feel as Bayonetta’s cock commandingly part the inner walls of his mouth, filling up every part of his orifice with her being. Though Byleth was the one giving the blowjob, it made him feel like his throat was the one being thoroughly violated. Such was the virile power of Bayonetta’s throbbing shaft.

As soon as the tip of Bayonetta’s cock poked the back of Byleth’s throat, the professor halted to take a breather. His eyes looked down, trying to gauge how much more was left to take. With how much he’d swallowed already, there couldn’t be that much more. Except, there was. Though Byleth’s mouth was basically full, he’d only barely managed to take half of Bayonetta’s cock in his mouth! The thought sent an uncomfortable tingle down his spine. Well, no use worrying over that now. As long as he could make her feel good, there was no need to suck on the whole length anyways.

And so, with a strategy firmly prepared in his mind, Byleth began to slowly cock his head up and down along Bayonetta’s steamy penis. His movements were cold and mechanical, his mouth remaining completely static. The only sort of passion Byleth emitted was his passionate desire to get this over with, his saliva slowly dripping down Bayonetta’s pulsating length as his head bobbed in a methodical, calculated manner. It seemed there was nothing holding back Byleth now. He was fully committed to his mission.

“See? Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Bayonetta teased the slurping professor, her cock happily trembling between his lips. “Taking a little more cock wouldn’t kill you though~ That can’t be the best fellatio you can give~”

Byleth’s brows furrowed in anger at her comment. Though the professor was not to usually emote, this witch’s cocky demeanor was starting to get to him. Deciding to up his game, Byleth let go of Bayonetta’s dick with his hands, instead deciding to place them on her seat. He pushed his ass backwards, propping his butt upwards and exposing his pussy in order to attain the perfect dick sucking angle. With this new position in mind, Byleth began to suck on Bayonetta’s knob with a more ferocious attitude. His head slid up and down the shaft in a faster, brusquer manner, his tongue rolling around the cock’s girth with liveliness. Any semblance of disgust he had remaining quickly melting away as cold, thought out tactics were replaced with passionate emotions. If there was anything Byleth wanted to achieve at this moment, it was to make this smug witch tremble in place and overcome her perverted challenge.

As Byleth continued to furiously slurp on Bayonetta’s dick however, a strange new feeling began to spread through his whole system. Bayonetta’s cock pulsated happily in his mouth, its warmth sending pleasurable shivers into his mind. Byleth could feel the way the walls to his pussy twitched with desire, flooding his organ with an overwhelming biological need in desperate need of relief. Was he... Was he growing aroused by sucking on Bayonetta’s dick?! Byleth didn’t want to give the thought any credence, yet the fiery reactions of his body were unmistakable. His cheeks flushed into a bright red, as a supple warmth filled his body. His legs quivered, giving way to the powerful spasms of his needy cunt. The more Byleth slobbered on Bayonetta’s dick, the more he found his mind slowly descending down a spiral of lust the likes he didn’t know if he’d be able to recover from.

Before Byleth could succumb to any type of sexual trance though, his mind shot a spark of alert through his body, his eyes shooting wide open as he felt a strange foreign object poking against his damp pussy. Quickly pulling his mouth away from Bayonetta’s still erect shaft, the man turned around to figure who the perpetrator was. Byleth didn’t know if he was shocked or disappointed to see it was Zelda, hungrily on her knees pushing what had been Byleth’s cock against Byleth’s new pussy.

“Hey!” Byleth yelped at the girl with annoyance. “W-What are you doing?!”

“I-I’m sorry Byleth!” Zelda whimpered with a breathless tone, though Byleth could not see an ounce of regret on her face. Zelda’s gaze was firmly glued to Byleth’s pussy, her cock was throbbing like a bouncing worm. “I-I j-just can’t contain myself anymore~~ Your pussy looks so delicious- I _NEED_ to fuck it~!”

These were the last words Zelda wished to exchange, as without any further delay, the Hylian princess hornily slammed her pelvis forward, sticking her penis deep into Byleth’s aroused cunt. Byleth grunted loudly, feeling what had once been his cock now messing up his insides. His entire body trembled with a strange electrical current that rocked him to his core. His mind fogged up, a mantle of warmth turning his thoughts blurry and unrecognizable. He could pussy pulsate with a pleasurable heat, his legs shivered as his clit twitched in arousal. It was an overwhelming feeling, though not one Byleth would necessarily consider unpleasurable.

Still, it was a distraction Byleth did not wish to undergo at the present moment. The man prepared to order Zelda off his body, when-

“Professor!” The commandingly dominant voice of Bayonetta roared into the room, quieting any complaints he might have held. Her tone was deep of anger and annoyance, the witch clearly not enthused about having Byleth’s mouth far away from her penis. “And just _who_ gave you permission to stop? Or do you wish to have your test annulled?”

“...” Byleth opened his mouth to argue, but he quickly shut it close. From the look in Bayonetta’s eyes, it was quite clear that she didn’t care for any sort of excuse he could give her. All this huge dicked witch seemed to care about was receiving her blowjob, and failure to provide so would leave Byleth out of the tournament and without his cock.

With a defeated sigh, Byleth decided to just leave Zelda to her own devices and focus on his task. His head once again ducked towards the tip of Bayonetta’s penis, letting his lips take the woman’s member into his mouth. Inch after inch of the witch’s girthy cock slipped through his throat, rubbing her member in a furious and rapid manner. Byleth hoped he could ignore Zelda’s ferocious pounding of his pussy and concentrate on giving Bayonetta masterful head.

Unfortunately, such hope was horribly misplaced. The sensations that burst forth from Byleth’s pussy thanks to Zelda’s savage cock were too much for any person to withstand. Rather than ignore them, Byleth’s body was starting to go along with them. His gag reflex was haphazardly thrown away, allowing Byleth to swallow more of Bayonetta’s penis at a faster rate. His ass rhythmically rocked against Zelda’s thrusts, causing his pussy to be smashed with much more fierceness. Though Byleth didn’t recognize it yet, the man was slowly slipping further and further into a maddening sexual haze.

Little by little, Byleth’s thoughts were being mercilessly eliminated. The only thing that filled Byleth’s mind were the earthly sensations that surrounded him. The marvelous pulsations that repeatedly penetrated Byleth’s inner most parts, the delicious warmth of an enormous member filling up his entire mouth, and the gentle shivering of his whole body from the wave after wave of sexual attacks. All Byleth cared about now was raw corporal pleasure, any logic or tactics gone from his realm of understanding. The man’s body began to move on its own, lust taking over where reason had failed. His pussy greedily squeezed down on Zelda’s cock, his tongue hungrily rolling around Bayonetta’s fat shaft. Byleth had completed his transformation from man into dick pleasing machine.

“Ooohhhh fuckkkk~” For the first time in their encounter, Bayonetta’s confident façade had been shattered. The witch happily shivered in her seat, her crotch unwittingly spasming to the rhythm of Byleth’s mouth. “Haaaah~ You’re~ R-Really getting into it now~”

The words rang completely meaningless in Byleth’s head, however. In an almost trance-like state, Byleth’s body continued move at the whims of his ever-climbing lust. With each passing second, his movements grew bolder, with each thrust and head bob, his organs became hotter. Both Bayonetta and Zelda could feel the amazing transition real time, as their dick’s twitched with absolute bliss inside the professor’s body. Zelda herself had lost any semblance of composure by this point, her expression muddled into one of dumb ecstasy as her hips relentlessly lunged towards Byleth’s pussy. Bayonetta was a bit more controlled, but it was clear that even she was starting to buckle at the power of Byleth’s mouth, as her balls started to gurgle and churn in preparation of orgasm. The trio had achieved an apex of pleasure the likes could rarely be dreamed of.

“Ahhhh professor, your pussy feels so good~” Zelda moaned out dumbly, her eyes crossed and drool dripping down her lip. “Has my pussy always felt so godly~? Is this~ Is this even my pussy~? It feels like Rosalina’s~ Or, perhaps Sheik’s~ Ahh~ I-I-I can’t remember~ It feels good~ It feels~! I’m going to~!”

Unable to hold back against the barrage of warm flesh constricting her throbbing pole, Zelda grunted loudly, letting her cock unload shot after shot of what had been Byleth’s warm jizz into his current vagina. The girl’s fingers dug into Byleth’s skin, her hands tightly gripping his butcheeks as her legs rhythmically swayed back and forth. Even as she came, Zelda could not stop her endless thrusting into Byleth’s pussy, causing her dick to paint all of Byleth’s insides with her creamy manseed.

Byleth’s eyes rolled to the back of his head in response to Zelda’s orgasm, his pussy eagerly tightening around her shaft while releasing a delicious climax of its own. His mind slowed down to a sloshy, dizzying halt, as his entire body shivered blissfully to the waves of pleasure that flowed out from his pussy. Though even as his cunt overflowed with ecstasy, Byleth did not dawdle in his mission. In fact, his sucking of Bayonetta’s penis only got stronger now that his brain had turned off any kind of self-preservation instinct. With a mighty downwards nod, Byleth slammed the entirety of Bayonetta’s cock into his throat, pushing his lips against her frizzly, bushy base.

“Ohhhh fuck~!” Bayonetta cried out blissfully “That’s the spot~”

From the moment Byleth started giving his blowjob, Bayonetta had not lifted a finger for any sort of assistance or desire. However, the woman could take it no longer. Byleth had scratched an itch Bayonetta desperately desired, and her cock was about to explode. Letting out a horny growl unbecoming of a woman of her stature, Bayonetta’s hands pressed against the top of Byleth’s head as her dick began to blast its load directly into the man’s mouth. Byleth’s throat bulged with every one of her spurts, the rich, salty taste of her thick cream burning into his taste buds.

“Yes~ Drink it all~” Bayonetta cooed in a commanding tone, her hips fiercely pushing up against his lips as her cock spurted out happily.

Without even thinking about it, Byleth eagerly swallowed every last ounce of seed that Bayonetta pumped into him. Not that he really had a choice, considering Bayonetta was unloading so much cum into Byleth’s mouth, he would have drowned if he didn’t swallow it. Byleth’s cheeks quickly filled up with sperm, jizz oozed out of his nose and sputtered from his lips. Yet Byleth didn’t seem to be concerned in the slightest. The man merely continued sucking on and on until the last drop of cum had been sucked out of Bayonetta’s ballsack.

“Aaaahhhh~” Once the sweet, glowing satisfaction of release hit Bayonetta’s body, the witch relaxed back against her seat. Her hands released Byleth’s head, her cock slowly starting to soften as relaxation filled her.

And now that he was free from the witch’s grasp, Byleth could groggily lift his head off Bayonetta’s limpening shaft. The man opened his mouth an took a large breathy gasp. Atop his tongue, a thick puddle of sperm could be seen, though Byleth quickly made sure to swallow it all up, licking any remaining sperm of his lips with an excited slurp. His mind still a bit dazed by lust, Byleth straightened up and slowly send a hand towards his pussy, plunging his fingers deep into his sperm-filled folds. The man sighed happily as he felt the warmth of jizz fill his hole, though he was kind of hungry for more~ Byleth turned around to face Zelda, who was sitting down with a limpened cock, stuck in a state between conscious and unconscious. Unfortunately, it seemed he wouldn’t be getting any from her.

“Congratulations, professor Byleth.”

Suddenly, Byleth’s attention was captured by Bayonetta’s commanding voice, who seemed to have regained some of her lost composure.

“I will admit, you were a bit rough at the start.” The woman confessed. “But you clearly have potential. And you’ve proven yourself by making me orgasm. As such, you are now formally allowed to participate in the Smash Brother’s Tournament.”

Byleth’s eyes instantly lit up with excitement, any kind of haziness shifted off his mind. He’d- He’d done it! He’d completed the challenge and been accepted as a fighter in the official Smash Brother’s tournament! Sure, he’d been forced to commit some less than unsavory acts. And he was sure something strange happened in the middle of it... But he’d finally accomplished what others said he never could!

“That being said...” Bayonetta continued, interrupting the man’s celebration in his head. “If you wish to regain your original sexual organ. Or if you wish to take some other fighter sexual organ, you must complete another trial.”

All of Byleth’s happiness instantly sunk to the ground. He had to do more?! Byleth had already lost himself in this little act, he wasn’t sure he could take much more of this stuff...

“Beyond that curtain lays another room.” Bayonetta pointed towards the curtain that sat behind the throne. It was as red as the rest of the room and didn’t seem out of the ordinary in any way, but a sense of dread filled Byleth’s mind as he stared towards it. “To continue, cross the curtain and reach the bed in the center. There, you will take your final test. The decision is yours to make. Personally, I think you make a cute cuntboy~” The woman winked lustfully at Byleth, her cock twitching lightly in the corner of his eye.

Byleth gulped hard. Another test huh? He’d succeeded in this one solidly. However, who knew what kind of ‘test’ he would receive in this other hidden away chamber. Byleth had already achieved what he wanted, getting into the tournament. Though he really missed his manhood, his experiences with Zelda’s(?) vagina today showed him he could easily survive with a cunt. Would he really enter another humiliating challenge to retrieve his manhood?

“I’ll do it.”

The answer was clear in Byleth’s mind. If he was able to overcome the previous challenge, then surely he’d be able to persevere through the rest. It wasn’t even about keeping his gender to Byleth at this point. Rather, Byleth merely wanted to show he had the ability to complete any test he was given. The way his pussy eagerly pulsated at the thought of further challenged was most definitely just a coincidence.

“Wonderful~” The man’s response put a devilish smile on Bayonetta’s face. “I was hoping you’d say that. Well then, go on. I cannot wait to see the results of your test~”

Without saying another word, Byleth promptly walked around the large chair and towards the curtain, his pussy dripping fresh cum with every step he took. He was ready to face his destiny.


	2. Byleth's Bestial Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his first challenge out of the way, now Byleth must delve into yet another hidden room where all the girls he finds seem to have 'animalistic' modifications.

Byleth arrived at the dreaded red curtain at the end of the room with shivers in his heart and a forlorn expression on his face. Though he’d just been able to complete Bayonetta’s previous challenge, the mysterious glow of the curtain filled Byleth with the same spiraling anxiety he’d felt before. He could feel it, whatever laid behind this curtain would truly be an experience on another level. Still, Byleth was not the same man he had been a few minutes ago. His body was brimmed with confidence and experience from his recent victory, not to mention the odd permeating lust that burned within his loins. Regardless of any doubts he could have possessed, there was absolutely nothing that could stop Byleth from stepping forth with his plan.

Confidently gripping the curtain, Byleth swiped the drapery away and began walking inside. And though the man felt prepared for anything, the room Byleth found inside was completely unlike the one he had been in before. Whereas the previous room had emitted a warm, romantic and luxurious atmosphere, this new room was much darker, grungier and urban. A set of glossy neon lights illuminated the barely lit surrounding, its floors made of a smooth unpolished cement which caused Byleth’s bare feet to shiver from their cold texture. Like the previous room, it possessed a litany of beds, chairs and sofas, most likely to facilitate all sorts of sexual positions. However, every single piece of furniture looked cheap, sturdy and waterproofed, as if designed to be able to take a lot of punishment rather than for comfort. Finally, at the center of the room laid an altar-like bed with a large white spotlight illuminating down upon it, as if to accentuate the sole purpose of this room: Savage procreation.

Byleth slowly stepped towards the large bed in the middle of the room, his resolve a bit dampened by dingy aura of this strange place. Before long, the man noticed he was not alone in this room either. In a similar fashion to the last room, other fighters from the tournament were also indulging in their own sexual acts without any concern for who might see them.

Perhaps the most stand-out couple in the room had to be that of Peach and Bowser. Given his large size and ego, one would normally think Bowser would be the dominant one in this situation. This was far from the case however, for it seemed their roles had been reversed quite severely. The large imposing dragon was currently down on his hands and knees, panting, groaning and even puffing up small fireballs while Peach knelt behind him, commandingly thrusting her pelvis into his backside. The princess bore an unusually nefarious expression, sweat pouring down her body as she forcefully pulled back on Bowser’s tail over and over again.

“Come one Bowsey~” The girl eagerly panted, sweat pouring down her curvy, naked body. “You always wanted to breed with me, didn’t you? Let’s make tons of eggs then~”

With a thunderous thrust, Peach’s hips slammed forward, hammering the entire length of her cock into Bower’s tight pussy. The princess’ cock was quite amazing, so large it was quite literally inhuman. Its shape was more triangular in shape than any regular one, its length colored a deep shade of orange-y pink that made it look hot to the eye. There was no sort of foreskin to cover it, merely a long tubish pole of slick, slimy texture that was thick at the base and pointed at the tip. And on Peach’s crotch, a large slit surrounded by scaly orange skin could easily hide the appendage once it wasn’t it need. Obviously Peach’s cock was that of some sort of beast, like that of the ferocious draconic Pokemon Charizard.

Similarly, Bowser’s pussy was also Pokemon-like in nature. The skin around it was a light aqua blue, with a slimy damp texture to accompany it. Its insides were also quite thoroughly wet, able to produce a massive amount of lubrication without any problem. Though it was very small, smaller than a human vagina in fact, thanks to its cooling insides and its tough demeanor, it was able to sustain Peach’s fiery cock with ease. Said pussy had once belonged to another turtle like creature Squirtle. And now that Peach and Bowser both possessed Pokemon dicks, they could procreate without any problem. What the children of this union would look like though was anyone’s guess.

Nearby, Byleth could see another couple undergoing some sort of discussion. Princess Lucina of Ylisse was on one side, kneeling down on the floor while looking up at her partner pleadingly. Around her cock seemed to be a tight golden chastity device, preventing her from fully becoming erect and locking her in a state of endless arousal. And standing above her with a dominating attitude was normally pure angel Pit. Though he didn’t seem to be very angelic at the moment, as he towered above the kneeling Lucina with a sadistic expression in his face. A light set of black leather belts decorated his body, while he held a little black whip on his right hand with fury.

“P-Please Pit, let me fuck you!” The blue haired princess begged loudly, her arms desperately wrapping around his smooth legs.

Such a demure and pathetic attitude could have only been linked to absolutely miniscule penis that protruded from Lucina’s crotch. Whereas most of the women Byleth had seen thus far had been granted gigantic cocks that filled them with testosterone and power, Lucina’s seemed to have gotten the short end of the stick, literally. Her penis was barely three inches long when erect. And even as it sat inside its cage, dripping precum through its little slit, it could be considered nothing more than a glorified clit. Though it possessed a regal, princely aura, with a loyal disposition and combed blue pubes, none of it surmounted to anything in the end. A sissy penis of this degree could have only belonged to Lucina’s great ancestor, the Hero King Marth.

“Its _Mistress_ Pit, you dog!” Pit shot back angrily, stepping on Lucina’s cage with his high stiletto and causing the girl to groan in bliss. “And after that pathetic performance yesterday, I don’t think I should ever let you near my pussy again.”

Pit’s pussy quivered with anger at the thought of receiving Lucina’s pitiful dick into its folds. The vagina itself was very unique, at least compared to that of many other women. Its skin outside was a blueish black chitinous plate which was slick yet tough to the touch. From within the pussy’s folds, a bright neon light protruded outwards with a glow that looked alien in origin, while its actual insides slithered and shifted in unnatural ways, almost as if the pussy itself was alive and with a mind of its own. Byleth could even swear he saw tendrils poking out of his vaginal folds every now and again. It was clear that Pit’s pussy was out of this world, for it had been organ that once belonged to the Dark Samus creature.

“Cumming after five seconds, how pitiful of a woman can you be?!” Pit continued grinding his feet against Lucina’s cage in annoyance, his cheery attitude seemingly overtaken by the angered lust of his alien groin. “Although perhaps if you do a good job licking my pussy, I’ll think about it~”

“Yes Mistress Pit, I’ll do anything!” Lucina instantly jumped with excitement, her cock twitching in her chastity cage.

Without even receiving approval, Lucina hungrily lunged towards Pit’s crotch. Her arms wrapped around Pit’s ass, her mouth diving deep into his vaginal folds. Soon, loud slurping and grunting sounds began to escape her mouth, as burst after burst of vaginal juice eagerly dripped down her chin. Though Pit’s command had intended to be some sort of punishment, it looked like Lucina was thoroughly enjoying the act of pleasuring her mistress. Even as strange tentacle-like protrusions began to bulge down her throat, her eyes merely rolled back in utter bliss. Pit’s mouth widened into a smug smile, his hands pressing Lucina’s head further against his crotch.

“Mmmhhh~ Yeah, eat me out, you filthy dog~” He cooed happily, his vagina eagerly accepting the pleasure coming from Lucina’s tongue.

Finally, in one of the corners of the room Byleth could find the loudest group of the bunch. It consisted of three whole women surrounding one single guy, each one eager to receive his pleasure. The cute, dutiful mayoral assistant Isabelle was on the bottom, her cheeks flushed a bright red as myriad of incomprehensible gibberish escaped from her tiny mouth. Bouncing atop her crotch was the once proud Hero King Marth, now looking more like a local wench than royalty as his slutty pussy squeezed down on the doggy’s tremendous cock. Wii Fit Trainer stood in front of the blue-haired boy, her cool and trained demeanor completely gone as she felt Marth’s delicious tongue slobbering all over her knob. And last but not least was Palutena, who eagerly thrusted her thick cock into Marth’s hand in a very unrefined manner. The four were involved in a seriously passionate orgy, each one absolutely thrilled to get a turn with the mythically excellent whore Marth, who appeared to be handling them all expertly.

“Marth~! Marth~!” Palutena cried with desperation, her hips thrusting forward with increasing desire. “Let me fuck your mouth too~! Please~! I want to taste your delicious tongue~~~”

Marth let out a cute little giggle as he continued to thoroughly suckle on Wii Fit Trainer’s dick. The boy rolled his tongue around Wii Fit Trainer’s shaft viciously, slowly pulling out his mouth until he’d released the trainer’s cock from his tight, warm throat with a satisfying pop. With his left hand still gripping onto Wii Fit Trainer’s throbbing, wet pole, he slowly turned to the green-haired goddess with an eager smile.

“Relax Lady Palutena~” Marth cooed in a lustful, feminine tone. “There’s enough Marth for you all~”

Without a second of delay, Marth shoved his head towards Palutena’s crotch, gulping the entire woman’s enormous shaft in one single blow. Palutena cried out in absolute bliss, her hands gripping tightly onto the back of his head tightly as her eyes rolled back with ecstasy. The goddess’ conical shaft twitched pleasurably inside the man’s mouth, his tongue gently caressing the tiny little barbs that protruded from her length. Its red furry ballsack pulsated eagerly, the warm sperm gurgling within its round, pump testicles goading her on and on. This animalistic, crazed lust that shattered the goddess’ image of gentle and serene could have only come from the pulsing manhood on Palutena’s crotch. And judging from its shape and appearance, it was clear that such a member had been that of the feline Pokemon wrestler Incineroar.

The Wii Fit Trainer wasn’t doing too well in the control department either. Though the blank white woman hungrily thrusted her hips in a very rhythmic and mechanical fashion that showed all the fruits of her training, her cock throbbed with a frantic craze that made it look like a red rocket about to blow up. Its shape was conical with a point on its tip and its color shone with a vibrant red, like a perverted red pepper designed only for sex. At its base, two large circular lumps held the cock steady, and below a large furry grey pouch holding its testicles swayed back and forth with every one of her pumps. The penis was nothing if not brutish. There was no sort of calm or fairness in its system. All it wanted to do was take for itself, without caring for the consequences. Such was the cold and merciless penis of the mercenary Wolf O’Donnel that hung down from Wii Fit Trainer’s crotch.

Below them all, the tiny Isabelle clung onto Marth’s hips like a man at sea desperately clinging onto their life saver. Unlike the other two, Isabelle’s penis possessed no furry ballsack or tiny pouch. Instead, it sprouted from a slit on her scale covered crotch, expanding into a massive girth that could easily put the other two to shame. The shaft dominantly pounded into Marth’s tight pussy, its flat, pyramid shaped tip allowing it to pierce through the tightest of insides with ease. With its regal size, cunning demeanor, and greedy desire for pleasure, the thick member was nothing but cruel. And now the reptilian penis of King K. Rool took over Isabelle’s sense and assaulted Marth’s pussy with its full force in hopes of quelling its inhuman lust.

As for Marth himself, he was probably the most normal of the bunch. His pussy was human. Or at least, it _looked_ human, for in fact the cunt currently residing on Marth’s body was that of the umbral witch Bayonetta. His vaginal folds swallowed Isabelle’s cock like it was nothing, his black pubes shaved into the shape of a heart to demonstrate its love of sexual activities. Thanks to the lustful powers of Bayonetta’s pussy, the boy reveled in the sweet magics of climax. His body now moved on its own around hot dicks, eager to tease them, squeeze them, and drain them dry as best as he could. Such behaviors were usually not accepted for a hero of Marth’s degree, but the prince couldn’t have been happier. Marth had always been bogged down by responsibility, by war, by tragedy. But now that he had Bayonetta’s pussy, he could turn all this frustration into raw sexual power. Every time Marth pleased someone, it would bring relief and a smile to their face. And in turn, Marth would get to feel more alive than he’d ever been before. As such, Marth soon became known as the one of the best dick pleasing sluts in the entire Smash Brothers Tournament, a title he would bear as proudly as that of Hero King.

The copious display of sexual exchange served to dampen Byleth’s loins with arousal, but they also filled his heart with dread. From the large number of animalistic dicks and wild lustful moods, it was clear he was in the big leagues now. His pussy bustle with desire, his juices dripping down his hefty legs, yet Byleth wasn’t sure whether he could handle what was coming next... Mind caught in a mix of anxiety and lust, Byleth didn’t notice as he finally arrived at the central bed. Trying to get his mind off all of the depravity that surrounded him, the man looked around the bed in hopes of finding where he might be able to take his next challenge.

Luckily, he would not have to wait for long, as three women confidently stepped forth from the darkness with erect cocks and lustful expressions, each one ready to administer the professor with his ‘challenge’. To the left was the spry Pokemon Trainer and Champion Leaf, the deeply domineering expression on her face looking out of place with her slim body and cute face. Her penis was long and purple, with two lumpy orbs clumped together at the base to contain her testicles. And though the member wasn’t particularly large, Byleth could feel strange magical energies emanating from the member whole, as if it was ripe with godly psychic abilities. As a great Pokemon Master, it seemed the girl had been able to capture the penis of the powerful legendary Mewtwo for herself.

To the right of the bed was the blond bounty hunter bombshell Samus, devoid of any sorts of protective suits and with her curvy delicious body all in display. Though stained in a similarly purple tone to her younger companion, Samus’ cock sprouted from her body with a much larger and more threatening appearance. The member almost reached her belly button when erect, its length covered in all sorts of spikes and sharp pointed edges that made it look like it would rupture something upon penetration. Two large orbs clung down from its scaly skin, each one containing a massive amount of virile, merciless sperm. With its violent nature and greedy desire, it was obvious that a cock like this was not designed for mutual pleasure. Rather, it was made to plunder and destroy any hole it was inserted to. Apparently Samus had successfully gotten her revenge on that evil purple space pirate, for Ridley’s draconic cock was throbbing mightily from Samus’ crotch.

Finally, standing menacingly atop of the bed was the tiny orange-haired Inkling girl, looking down with a devious expression. Though such an image would usually not feel very intimidating, the way the small girl looked down upon Byleth with her enormous pulsating cock shook the man to his core. The massive penis clung down from her body with pride, easily about as long as her torso itself. Rough yellow scales shrouded its length whole, with little spikes sprouting every now and then from its side. The tip of her cock was tainted a beautiful pink, while the back of her dickhead sprung with tiny little horns that flared upwards. At the base of her cock, a large black spiked ring encased her girth whole, and down from her crotch two round set of fat balls clung down in a massive yellow pouch. All this girth, all this length, a cock as gigantic as this could only befit a king. Not just any king either. He had to be large, mean, monstrous. This was of course, the cock of King Bowser, the draconic nefarious Koopa of the Mushroom Kingdom which now throbbed firmly atop the Inkling’s petite crotch.

Byleth gulped loudly as he peered at the three women’s erect penises, his pussy pulsating with ecstasy. It wouldn’t take a genius to realize why the three women were here, or why they were currently staring at him hungrily like a piece of meat.

“Welcome professor Byleth.” The cute Leaf spoke up peppily. A cylindrical violet psychic construct formed around her shaft, which soon began to pump her member up and down like some sort of sex toy. “We’re so glad you could make it~”

“You’ve probably figured it out by now, but the three of us are here to administer your acceptance test.” Samus continued, her large purple cock throbbing happily. “As for what the test is...”

“Its simple~!” The orange Inkling girl asserted, speaking in a high-pitched, throaty squidling accent. The girl thrust her hips forward, her grin widening on her cute face. “You’re going to pleasure us all at the same time~ If you survive our assault, you can change swap your genitals with whoever you want!”

All three women let out nefarious little chuckles, their huge dongs bouncing up and down with their every breath. Byleth merely gritted his teeth in response. His fists were clenched tightly, his heart beating faster than it had ever beat before. The man had barely been able to survive two women at once, so how was he expected to take on three at once with cocks the size of beasts?! There was no doubt that the inexperienced professor was in over his head. Was a penis really worth such a great amount of pain and humiliation? By this point, any normal, thinking man would probably forget this and give up.

However, Byleth was no regular man. Perhaps it was his eternal stubbornness to increase his skills and become stronger, perhaps it was his selfish desire to turn the cocky frowns on that devious women upside down. Or perhaps it was that pervading lust that coursed through his eager pussy, sending pulsation after pulsation of bliss through his system. Regardless of the reason, Byleth knew he couldn’t back down now. Steeling his expression, the man confidently marched and clambered onto the bed, his body preparing itself for what would come next.

“Heh~” The Inkling girl chuckled maliciously. “You’re very brave. Or very stupid~”

With a lustful grin spread out across her face, the Inkling slowly walked towards Byleth and placed her hands on his shoulder. Now that he was closer, he could see how much smaller than him she was. The girl was barely taller while standing than he was while kneeling. How could he have gotten intimidated by such a sweet thing?

_SLAM!_

Is what he thought, before the girl flung him down onto the sheets below with the strength of a heavy soldier. Byleth fell face up on the white mattress with a loud grunt, his body bouncing up and down a bit from the built-up inertia of the throw. What the hell had that been?! How could such a tiny girl produce so much force?! Could this be some sort of side effect of that genital swap?

Before Byleth could contemplate the answer to such a question though, the man found his ass forcefully being lifted up into the air by the cute Inkling. The little girl looked down on him smugly. Without any sort of inhibition, she pressed the erect tip of her cock against the rim of his anus, the girth of her fat throbbing member being at least twice as large as the circumference of Byleth’s anus. Despite his relief upon seeing the small Inkling before, it seemed Byleth was no match for the sheer amount of brute strength the Inkling girl possessed now. This would not be as easy as he thought...

“You still got your anal virginity, don’t cha~?” The girl gyrated her hips sensually, burrowing the tip of her cock into Byleth’s hole. A cold shiver coursed down Byleth’s spine. “Perfect~!” She exclaimed blissfully. “I’ll go ahead and take that from you then~”

The moment those words left Inkling’s lips, the girl’s hips powerfully plunged downwards, impaling deep into Byleth’s sphincter with her thick draconic penis. Byleth let out a bellowing gasp, his insides pulsating with fiery aching. It was as if he’d just been gut-punched in the stomach and all the air had been forced out of his lungs. Byleth could feel every little barb on Inkling’s penis, each one poking and rubbing his inner walls mercilessly as the girl continued to force her titanic member further and further inside. The burning sensation in Byleth’s loins were indescribable, his mind was whirring with strange thoughts and feelings so fast it was as if everything had become slow motion. It was... It was-!

It was kind of amazing, actually. Byleth’s pussy shuddered and contracted happily, expulsing a thick jet of vaginal liquids outwards in climax. Though his butt certainly ached with pain and discomfort from the sudden, extreme insertion, the heat that pulsated from within his insides filled Byleth with a pleasurable sensation of warmth that inundated his mind with bliss. The more Inkling’s spikes dug into Byleth’s skin and the further her length pushed through his innards, the more Byleth could feel his ass asking for more. It was as if Byleth’s lust had taken over all of his senses, and now the only thing Byleth could feel with his mind was intense arousal.

As soon as the entirety of Inkling’s dick had been planted into Byleth’s tight anus, the energetic girl wasted no time in starting her eager thrusts. Her cock slowly slid out of his whole, causing Byleth’s whole body to shiver as the barbs that had helped her penetrate his butt now stuck to and rubbed Byleth’s inner walls in resistance. Then, before she’d slipped her whole member out, Inkling slammed her pelvis back down into Byleth, once more claiming the man’s anus as her own while the bed around the bounce up and down lightly from the mere force of her thrusts. This process repeated itself over several times, Inkling plunging her cock deep into Byleth’s virgin whole again and again until the sweet rhythmic sounds of skin slapping bed springs bouncing inundated Byleth’s ears.

“Damn, this is tight~! You really haven’t used this hole before~” The Inkling girl panted lustfully, her hips continuously plunging towards Byleth’s asshole. “No worries. I’ll loosen you right up~”

Byleth let out a pleasured groan. Though he’d expected to have trouble taking such an enormous member, Byleth was having a surprisingly good time. If things continued like this, then perhaps he’d be able to get through this challenge after all! With a deep breath, the man prepared himself to take Inkling’s pounding for a long time. And then… It stopped. As if the Inkling girl had been frozen in time, every single one of her motions had come to a complete halt. Byleth lifted his head to see what had happened. Or at least he tried to, for a purplish light soon surrounded his body whole, making Byleth utterly unable to move an inch.

“What the hell is going on?!” The Inkling’s voice rang out angrily, giving a voice to Byleth’s concerns.

Thankfully, it would not take long for either to find out who the culprit of their hold up was, as the bright Pokemon trainer Leaf floated into both of their visions with a perverted smile. The girl hovered up in the air with her arms confidently crossed, her entire body wrapped in a psychic violet glow. Her penis especially pulsated madly with powerful psychic energies, allowing her to restrain both Byleth and Inkling at the same time without the slightest of effort. And judging from the way her member throbbed painfully erect, her intentions remained more than obvious.

“Don’t think I’m going to let you have _all_ the fun, Inkling~” The trainer teased smugly. “I also want to get a taste of the cute professor~”

Without any sort of warning, Byleth could feel Inkling’s member being removed from his anus. It wasn’t like Inkling was just pulling out regularly though. It was more like her entire frozen body was being extracted from his insides, as if she was nothing more than a plastic plug being coldly removed.

“Leaf, you bitch!” Inkling cried out in defiance, her body being forcefully separated from Byleth’s.

Unfortunately, the girl was totally powerless in the face of Leaf’s abilities, and Byleth’s ass quickly became ripe to be filled once more. Strangely enough, despite no longer having anything to occupy his insides, Byleth could still feel the inner walls of his ass being forced apart. This proved to be the work of Leaf’s psychic abilities yet again, which left Byleth’s anus wide open and ready to take Leaf’s hardened shaft at any time.

“Ah~ Thanks for loosening him up for me by the way~” Leaf cockily commented, lusciously licking her lips in anticipation to taste Byleth’s body. “I’ll be sure to enjoy him lots~”

With a smug expression firmly plastered on her face, the girl used her psychic powers to set herself down on the bed. She then lifted Byleth up into the air, leaving him in his frozen, compromised position, and slowly gravitated his body towards her. The professor felt his stomach churn at his sudden, unexpected levitative experience. He wouldn’t have much time to dwell on such an experience though, for as soon as Leaf had positioned his anus over her erect cock, the girl quickly slammed the man’s ass down on her member, releasing him from his psychic prison and planting her cock deep into his ass.

“Mmmmm~” Leaf cooed happily, basking in the warmth of Byleth’s hole around her thick shaft. “That’s the good stuff~”

Balls deep in Byleth’s ass and with the submissive man at her mercy, Leaf wasted no time in starting to pound Byleth’s tight anus. The girl herself didn’t move a single muscle, however. Instead, as her magical energies tightly gripped onto Byleth’s asscheeks, Leaf began to rhythmically pump his Byleth’s body up and down the length her hungry member as if he was nothing more than a simple fleshlight. The man’s ass slammed down on Leaf’s pelvis repeatedly, his entire body shivering with every one of his bounces.

Byleth let out an ecstatic moan as he felt Leaf’s psychic powers grab him dominantly. Not only was the girl taking control of his body on the outside, she was even taking control of his very insides. Her member paled in length and thickness to Inkling’s gigantic cock, yet the inner walls of Byleth’s anus wrapped around the Pokemon trainer’s perfectly. His supple anal muscles shifted to her every movement, from the slightest of twitches to the most titanic of thrusts. Thanks to her psychic powers, Leaf had managed to mold the shape of Byleth’s anus to fit her cock exactly, creating the most ecstatic custom-fit experience for the both of them.

“Damn you Leaf...” Inkling muttered angrily, clenching her fists closed with rage as she watched the Pokemon trainer pump her cock deep into Byleth’s colon. The face of utter bliss on the professor’s face grated her as much as the cocky smile Leaf bore as she effortlessly moved Byleth’s body. “Well, whatever...” The squid grumbled. Though she was quite unhappy her prey had been taken for her, there was no use grumbling. Instead, Inkling’s eyes focused squarely on Byleth’s dripping mound. “In that case, I guess I’ll just have to take his pussy~”

Her draconic cock throbbing with intense need, the Inkling girl slowly made her way towards Byleth once more. The bed below her rumbled with every step she took, her animalistic desire growing stronger and stronger. By the time she arrived towards the mating couple, Inkling wasted no time dropping onto her knees. Drool dripped down her fanged lips as she slowly pushed her pulsating cockhead closer to Byleth’s pussy, her fingers twitching in absolute excitement. With a sharp motion, the girl grabbed onto Byleth’s thighs firmly and placed the tip of her dick against Byleth’s damp labia.

“A-Ah! No-!” Byleth’s eyes shot wide with surprise, his pussy aching from the heat of Inkling’s bulbous dickhead. “W-Wait-!” The man tried pleading with the Inkling, his mind buzzing with fear that he could not take her and Leaf at the same time.

But there was no stopping the raging beast that the girl Inkling was at this moment. Summoning all the strength given to her by Bowser’s testosterone, the squid girl flung her hips forward in one mighty blow, puncturing Byleth’s pussy with her gigantic, barbed penis. If there was any of Zelda’s cum remaining in Byleth’s pussy by this point, it had now been completely forced out as Inkling’s dick filled every last inch of Byleth’s hole with her gargantuan girth. The man let out a whimpering, aroused mewl. Tears started to stream down his face while his pussy spasmed blissfully in yet another electric female orgasm. With two cocks firmly planted deep within his holes at the same time, it seemed Byleth’s mind was already overflowing with pleasure. And the night was only just getting started.

Egged on by her raging lust, Inkling continued mercilessly burrowing her dick into Byleth’s pussy until the tip of her penis lovingly smooched against the entrance of Byleth’s womb. The fit was certainly tight, as no cock of her size had ever ventured that deep inside of Byleth. But Inkling was one for breaking records, and just like she’d done to Byleth’s anus a few moments ago, the girl would eagerly remodel Byleth’s pussy into a comfortable cock sleeve. Slowly arching her hips backwards, Inkling began the deliciously grinding process of pulling out. Her rigid barbs caught onto Byleth’s insides, rubbing his soft inner walls in a tender yet rough manner that made his organ go wild. Though Byleth had felt Inkling’s delectable barbs before, his cunt was so much squishier and more sensitive, the sensations of ecstasy between the two were beyond comparison. And that’s when Inkling forcefully slammed her cock back into his depths.

An errant, breathy gasp escaped Byleth’s lips as he felt Inkling’s cock rumble the inner walls of his pussy to their core. Byleth could barely breathe from the way Inkling’s merciless impacts reverberated through his cunt, his body spasmed and twitched wildly in a manner that appeared unnatural. And yet, the lustful expression displayed on his face clearly showed he was enjoying every second of it. As Inkling began to lustfully pump her member in and out of Byleth’s pussy, the professor’s groans only grew louder, his inner walls lovingly hugging the squid’s warm girth. It seemed the Inkling girl wasn’t the only one losing herself in her lust, for Byleth found his body with further and further excitement to take these two women’s cocks.

Thanks to her energetic and aggressive nature, it did not take long for Inkling to find a comfortable rhythm for pounding away at Byleth’s tight pussy. The girl was certainly lively, if nothing else. Her hips flung forth with reckless abandon, her cock twitching with imperative menace. Every one of her thrusts were strong enough that even Leaf’s psychic hold on Byleth’s body would waver upon being pushed. Inkling seemed less like a person and more like a mindless, horny animal, ready to expend as much force as was necessary in her quest for bliss.

With a threatening snarl, the Inkling girl jumped atop of Byleth, pushing him down against Leaf. From the crazed, hazy look in her eyes, it was clear there was no one there in the driver’s seat and the only thing controlling Inkling now was pure unadulterated bestial lust. Head lunging down towards Byleth’s body, the girl hungrily bit at Byleth’s left nipple with her sharp teeth, causing Byleth to groan out in bliss. Her fingers possessively gripped onto his toned body, her nails digging into his white skin. It was as if the professor wasn’t even a person to Inkling anymore, instead turning into merely just another toy for her to experience sexual gratification.

And Byleth could do nothing but take it all. Inkling’s girl-dick ravaged Byleth’s pussy like a bull ramming through a china shop. Leaf’s lumpy psychic cock plunged into his ass like an iceberg piercing an unsuspecting ship. Both of Byleth’s holes were thoroughly violated with so much force, they would drive most normal men mad. Not Byleth though. Instead of losing himself in the overwhelming sensations of ecstasy, Byleth reveled in the sea of pleasure. His hips eagerly swung to the thrusting motions of the two energetic girls, his holes shivering happily as they were violently penetrated over and over again. Throwing his head back and closing his eyes, Byleth let out a cry of joy. Whether he would have liked to admit it or not, his entire body happily reverberated with lustful energies.

For the short amount of time Byleth held his eyes closed, the man happily groaned as he felt Inkling’s and Leaf’s large cocks hammer his tight little holes with a constant, passionate rhythm. He didn’t know how much time passed in this interval, fully losing himself and the world around him in a tizzy of sexual gratification. The moment his eyelids opened once again though, he was met with quite the surprise. Hanging a few inches away from his face was yet another throbbing, erect penis, this one purple and pointed in shape. Eyes drifting upwards, Byleth quickly found it to be Samus’ needy cock, which twitched with desire as the bounty hunter looked down upon Byleth with a perverted smile.

“Hope you didn’t forget about me~” Samus commented coyly, the thick, masculine musk of her member piercing into Byleth’s nostrils.

Before Byleth had any time to react, Samus greedily thrust her pelvis downwards, forcefully shoving the entire length of her draconic cock down Byleth’s throat. The man choked and gagged in response, his entire mouth filled to its brim with Samus’ long shaft. Her hands floated down onto Byleth’s head, her fingers gripping tightly to his hair while her hips began to pump down with reckless abandon. Despite feeling like he was about to lose consciousness from the tremendous force and lack of oxygen, there was nothing Byleth could do to prevent Samus from thoroughly assaulting her throat.

Byleth’s eyes rolled backwards, his weak groans being muffled by Samus’ gargantuan girth. Just like Inkling’s penis, the length of Samus’ cock was absolutely covered in pointy barbs. Whereas Inklin’s barbs were soft and malleable though, Samu’s barbs were stiff and rigid. With every one of Samus’ thrust, the tips of her member poked and prodded into Byleth’s skin. It almost felt like they were injecting toxins directly into Byleth’s system, as the more Samus continued to slam her cock into Byleth’s tight throat, the more he could feel his mouth and head grow warm with arousal and bliss. His tongue began to pulsate happily, eagerly sticking to and slurping onto Samus’ shaft in a crazed, addicted manner. The inner walls of his throat grew warm and numb, his mind bursting with utter ecstasy every time he felt Samus’ barbs poke his insides. Without even realizing it, Byleth’s mouth had become an erogenous zone as sensitive as his pussy or ass, and now that Samus was viciously ramming it with her titanic cock, the man felt like he was about to explode.

From each and every side of his body, Byleth was being violently and savagely violated. His anus was filled with the thick lumpy penis of a psychic, genius mutant, his pussy was stuffed with the cock of a tyranic, monstrous Koopa king, and his mouth was penetrated by the vicious, merciless dick of a draconic space pirate. Though the girls wielding each of these cocks weren’t as mighty as the monsters that they had once belonged to, the amount of sheer strength and prowess each one of them presented was more than enough to absolutely demolish any hole they came across. Byleth’s mind flickered in and out of consciousness, the pleasure that coursed through his brain being too much for any normal person to sustain. If this kept up much longer, Byleth was sure to pass out and fail this challenge. What was a helpless pussy-man to do in this situation? Would Byleth really lose the ability to wield his cock for the rest of time?!

No! Byleth couldn’t fall here! Though his mind might have been inundated with pleasure, Byleth’s spirit still wasn’t broken! No matter the challenge, the professor wasn’t’ ready to give up here!

_KSSHHHHK!!!_

As the sound of breaking glass echoed in Byleth’s ears, everything around him ground to a screeching halt. All of the girl’s pumping slowed down until they were completely frozen stiff. Around them, the couples having sex became nothing more than still statues, their every movement stopped in their tracks. This was Byleth’s last chance! Using the power of the Progenitor God, Byleth halted time itself with the power of the Divine Pulse. And now that he was free of the dominant hands of those three punishing ladies, Byleth could finally fire back at them commandingly.

Steeling his expression, Byleth readied his body for what came next. If he wanted to survive their onslaught, he’d have to make them cum before him. And so, wasting no time in getting to work, the man began to lustfully move himself around the frozen ladies’ shafts. His ass smoothly slid up and down, gently but meticulously rubbing away at Leaf’s and Inkling’s dicks at the same time. As he slid one in, the other slid one out, causing his motions to look serene and refined like the rocking sea. The professor made sure not to ignore Samus either, as his hands gripped onto the bounty hunter’s hips while his mouth tenderly suckled away at the woman’s package. His tongue carefully slipped around Samus’ stiff length, his throat caressing the girth of her shaft while not pricking himself with any of her barbs. Though Byleth did not move himself in the most perfect, and lustful manner, the sheer meticulousness and passion of his motions was sure to inflict a massive amount of pleasure on the girls all at once the moment he turned time back on.

“Ugh, what is it now?” Sothis’ childlike voice rang into the ether as the tiny goddess appeared before Byleth. Her attitude seemed sour, the girl looking unhappy at being called at such a time. That demeanor only lasted a couple of seconds though, for the moment her eyes laid atop her companion, Sothis’ cheeks flushed with an embarrassed red, a cute gasp escaping her throat. “Oh my! It seems you’ve gotten yourself in... Quite the predicament.”

Like a curious animal, the girl began to float around Byleth’s vicinity, eagerly observing the scene laid upon her. It seemed any sort of annoyance had been replaced but pure intrigue as the goddess tried to figure out what was going on here. Byleth’s cheeks reddened with shame at being discovered by his mind companion. Nonetheless, his resolve did not falter, and the man continued dutifully pleasuring the frozen girls with his body.

“You know, I am more than eager to lend you my power every now and then...” The girl commented softly, a little amused smirk crossing upon her face. “But... Should you really be using our Divine Pulse at a time like this?”

Byleth paid no heed to the girl’s teasing comment. He had more pressing matter at hand. Though the man wished to keep on pleasing the women around him, he could feel his control of time slowly slipping away. The more he fucked the delicious girls cocks around him, the more his body pulsated with pleasure. He’d hoped to make sure the trio of ladies would cum the moment he started time again, but it seemed like even if they were completely still, their amazing cocks still thoroughly aroused Byleth’s mind. Byleth let out a muffled groan. His mouth stuck to the scaly base of Samus’ cock, his hips flailed up and down Leaf’s and Inkling’s dicks uncontrollably. There was no use in denying it now, he was absolutely in love with female pleasure! There was nothing he wished more at this moment than be filled with thick girl cock, and he was about to achieve glorious climax from it!

“Ah- I-I can see you’re busy now...” Sothis stuttered, her heart pumping rapidly as she saw Byleth give himself to the trio of girls that surrounded him. “I-I’ll leave you to it.”

Byleth’s eyes crossed dumbly, his body moving in a wild, animalistic manner. Every inch of the man’s body was crying in absolute joy. His victory? His manhood? His masculine pride? None of them mattered anymore. Byleth’s brain was so overwhelmed with sensations, it couldn’t bring itself to care about anything other than pleasure. He was going to-! He was about to-!

_KHHHHHSKK!!!_

While Byleth’s pussy shuddered with the spine tingling shock of orgasm, the sound of glass reforming itself rang aloud as the man’s control over time slipped away from his fingers. His cunt blasted out a stream of aroused juices, his ass and throat tightening pleasurably around the cocks that plunged deep inside them. Without a doubt, Byleth had just experienced the greatest, most mind-blowing orgasm climax he’d ever felt before, and he was loving every second of it.

Around him, the lust-fueled women slowly began to move once more. At first, they merely started picking up speed until they were pumping their cocks away just like before, each one resuming their previous motions as if nothing had happened at all. However, as all of the pleasure Byleth had inflicted on their cocks instantly blasted into their minds, every one of them came to a screeching halt, their expressions morphing into ones of pained and confused ecstasy. Their bodies shivered, teeth gritting as each girl tried to contain their surprise orgasm. Unfortunately, thanks to the sheer amount of pleasure from all of Byleth’s luscious movements combined into one single, merciless blow, none would be able to contain their lust.

“Aughhh~!” The first one to succumb would be Leaf, who muttered out in an incomprehensible manner.

Though the girl’s psychic abilities normally allowed her to prepare for any sort of assault, the flurry of sensations emanating from her cock came filled her with so much surprise her cock unceremoniously erupted directly into Byleth’s tight asshole. Leaf cried out in bliss, her penis shivering as ropes of cum sputtered from her purple shaft. For the first time since the start of their sexual encounter the girl’s arms flew upwards and greedily clung onto Byleth’s torso, her hips thrusting forth in an animalistic way. It seemed like despite possessing some of Mewtwo’s godlike abilities, in the end Leaf was nothing more than a human girl, as her titanic orgasm saw her reverted to a whimpering, lustful beast.

“W-What the fuuu _uuuuuuckk~_ ” Samus followed soon after, her eyes crossing blissfully while her legs collapsed onto the bed below.

With whimpering voice and a ferocious downward thrust, the bounty hunter’s cock released its hot sticky load all the way down Byleth’s throat. Byleth could feel its warmth as it coursed through its mouth, bubbling and flowing like an unearthly concoction. Its taste was much stronger than that of Bayonetta’s cum, and it was much thicker and muskier as well. Nevertheless, Byleth eagerly drank it all down to its last drop, as his tongue eagerly suckled at Samus’ penis begging for more.

Lastly there was Inkling, who seemed to be holding up the best out of the trio. “GRRRRR! I w-want more-!” She growled, her cock twitching as she desperately held herself back from orgasm. But... “I-I c-cant-! C-Cumming~~!!”

Even the mightiest of kings must someday fall and Inkling’s huge barbed penis exploded with an orgasm the size of a smart bomb. Hands gripping tightly onto Byleth’s body and a bellowing roar escaping her mouth, Inkling quickly filled the entirety of Byleth’s pussy with her hot white jizz. The professor felt his pussy shudder with yet another orgasm, his inner walls shivering pleasurably as they were slathered in Inkling’s warm spunk. The girl’s sperm felt so hot inside Byleth’s filled pussy, it was almost as if it was made of magma itself. With so much virile cum filling the insides of Byleth’s womb, there would be no doubt that his eggs had been totally fertilized.

Having spent all of their energies and achieved their orgasm, all the girls could do was collapse onto the bed with a delicious sense of satisfaction fogging their brains all up. Samus unceremoniously fell face first onto the bed, letting out a litter of whimpering moans while her still dripping cock quickly slipped out of Byleth’s mouth. Leaf couldn’t manage to even move another muscle, as she instantly passed out below Byleth, her hands slowly falling onto the tender sheets while her softening cock still found itself buried deep inside Byleth’s anus.

As for Inkling, who seemed to be handling herself the best out of the trio, she slowly pulled her limpening dick out of Byleth’s snatch, her legs still quivering from orgasm, and sat herself in front of Byleth. The girl bore a smile of pure contentment as she looked at her half erect member, slowly pumping its length to release the last bits of jizz out of her urethra.

“So...” Byleth swallowed the last bits of Samus’ cum down his throat. His entire body felt tired, his limbs and holes buzzing with soreness. The man didn’t even have the strength to lift his head from the bed as cum oozed out of his pussy, and yet... Byleth did not feel an ounce of regret. “Did I pass?” He asked in a coarse but firm tone.

“Y-Yeah... You passed.” Inkling responded with a smile on her face. There seemed to be no sort of cockiness in her voice, nor did she seem disappointed in having failed. Rather, there was an element of pride in her demeanor, as if she was happier to have experienced a fun challenge than actually being victorious. “You can take back your dick any time you want.”

Byleth let out a sigh of relief. He’d done it! He’d finally done it! It had cost him quite a lot, but Byleth had managed to overcome this strange initiation challenge and he’d never have to do this ever again. Strangely enough though, that thought filled him with a tad bit of sadness.

“Although...” Inkling’s voice continued, a tinge of deep-seated lust clear in her tone. “We’d _all_ be happy if you decided to stay like that a little while longer~”

Slowly lifting himself upwards, Byleth’s eyes widened in surprise as he took a look at the scene around him. Surrounding the bed were numerous other lady fighters of the Smash Brothers tournament, each one bearing cocky grins and furiously erect members. He could see Peach with her Charizard cock, Isabelle with her King. K Rool dick, his fellow tacticians Robin and Corrin with their own throbbing members, and even Zelda and Bayonetta seemed to be back and ready for more.

A sly smile crossed upon Byleth’s face, his fingers delving into his cum-filled pussy. “You know, I don’t think I would mind that~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Here's the long overdue part 2 of this fic. Once again, I'd like to apologize for the delay making this one. I've been suffering with some pretty bad Tinnitus for the past couple of weeks, which has made me unable to write for a while. Thankfully I'm feeling better these days, and I was able to finish this beauty. Next up is the side story for the Camillafication fics. A lot of you seemed to have enjoyed it, so I hope you look forward to the next one too. But yeah, that's about it for now. I'd like to thank you all for your continued support, I hope you enjoy this fic and cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope ya'll are doing fine these days. Got this little fic done for this week. I actually decided to split this one up into two because there was a nice intermission in the middle I felt I could use as a break, that way I could work more in a more relaxed manner and you guys will still have content to read. Next week the second part will go up, and after that I'll get to starting the next Camilla fic. This one was really fun to do. Tons of quirky little genital swaps everywhere. Next week it'll get a little bit crazier when I introduce animal dicks into the mix. Should be fun~ But anyways, I hope ya'll enjoy this one and cheers!
> 
> EDIT: Made an oopsie and accidentally posted the whole thing! Whoops! If you notice anything missing, that's why. Super sorry for this mistake! Part 2 will be up next week, pinky promise.


End file.
